A Success
by Aaliyah Kitten
Summary: Ethelia's, or Ethel's, soul has a lot of regrets. But now her life is turning for the better. Mostly.
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the bed in my cold room, wishing I could go outside to get warmth like I usually would, but if I did that, I would instead freeze to death. Why? Oh. Because now I live with Sage of the Winter Court. Why doesn't he live in Summer? Probably because Mab told us he can't. Well, isn't that great. No matter where I go now, I'm always cold.

The door creaked open and a redcap's head popped in. "Queen Mab is asking for your arrival at the throne room," he said lazily and I nodded, getting up and stumbling in the HIGH heels she gave me. I swear, what is it with high heels that she likes? I followed the redcap, who looked like he wanted to rip my head off for no reason, but made no cue to do so. After a few minutes, I came into the throne room, where all three sons and Meghan were. I walked forward, farther than everyone else was, as Mab told me to do when she was telling me about rules here, and knelt.

"Ah, Ethel. How nice of you to join us," Mab gave me a fake smile, I could sense that much.

"How may I serve you, Queen Mab?" I asked.

"You shall rise, all of you," Mab instructed, and we followed her lead. "Now, Ethel, you never told us of your journey. What happened?" The still-shattered pieces of my heart thumped in my chest, and I fought the urge to show any weakness- emotion.

"King Oberon first instructed me and Robin Goodfellow to retrieve his daughter, for she went missing. Then Meghan and Grimalkin got me, Goodfellow, and Ash to help them retrieve her brother, who had been captured and kept in the Iron Kingdom until she came."

"Now," Mab cut me off, and I nodded, "what can you tell me about these... iron fey?"

"The iron fey," I said, continuing the monotone I had, "are a completely different species of fey, consisting of insects, gremlins, and even horses- who are believed to be born from the dreams of technology and progress."

"Who believes that?" Mab asked me, a smirk rising on her lips.

"Robin Goodfellow, Meghan Chase, Grimalkin, Ash, and I," I told her.

"Do you two believe that?" She asked, probably to Ash and Meghan, and I'm not sure if they nodded or what happened, because I wasn't allowed to take my eyes off her, but she nodded. "Continue."

"The iron fey were led by King Machina. He had two lieutenants we know of."

"And who are they?"

"Virus and Ironhorse."

"Do you believe in these iron beings, Ethel?"

"Yes, ma'am." Mab narrowed her eyes.

"Do you have any proof?" She asked. I nodded, showing her my hand, which was still blistering from the touch I had with Ironhorse, before Puck got shot. "Where did you get that?"

"At about the beginning of our quest, Meghan and I were taken to a cave full with iron. There was where I first met Ironhorse. Puck, Ash, and Grimalkin had come to rescue us, or so I was told, and at the last minute, when I was unconscious, I was told that I had touched Ironhorse's muzzle before being taken away quickly."

"You're so honest about everything, but there _must_ be something that you are hiding. What is it?" She peered down at me, and I stared right back.

"There is nothing of importance that I hide from you," I told the Winter queen, but she peered even closer.

"What is not important that I should know of?" Mab asked me.

"You do not need to know anything that is unimportant, for you have so much other things to take care of." Mab sighed, knowing that she won't get through to me.

"Is there something you haven't told me yet that has importance? Like how half-human could live through?"

"Meghan Chase is half-human. That is how she lived in the iron realm. We are not half or just human, so our abilities were starting to get limited and our health started to drop."

"What is it about being human that makes them live with iron?"

"Humans are immune to iron."

"Is that so?" I nodded. It's not that bad giving away that you're immune to iron, other than the fact that you might be wanted more. Great.

"You are all dismissed. Sage and Rowan are free of missions for however long you wish." I turned around and followed Sage out of the throne room.


	2. Chapter 2

When we got to our room, Sage let me in and closed the doors, turning to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. This pained me, knowing what's going to happen next, but I made a quick decision in my head- _Act or War?_ Obviously act. I looked up at him, smiling a fake smile, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled down at me sincerely, and I felt bad for acting, but, yet again- _Act or War? _He bent his head down and I reached up, making our lips meet in a bittersweet taste. I pulled him towards me, same as I did with Puck all those nights ago, and he crushed me to him, giving the kiss more hunger. I met his level of strength, though there was no hunger from me, and he brought me to our bed, where we usually sleep. I really hate this life right now.

He positioned us so that we were both laying on the bed, our hands roaming around each other as we kissed passionately. When my side felt his icy touch, Sage parted from my lips and went down to my neck, kissing my neck softly. "Sage..." I breathed, bringing him closer to me, (Remember, my dears: ACTING!) and he smiled into my skin. He looked back up at me and melded our lips together, full of lust. But it just... didn't feel right. I pulled away so to give him the same... 'pleasure' back, but he just crashed our lips together again.

"You're so beautiful," he told me when we had to breathe, and I nodded, opening my eyes. I saw that he had his eyes open already, and he smiled at me, pulling me even closer into an embrace._ "_I believe that will be it for today," he whispered, and I nodded, careful not to sigh in relief. But he didn't let me go, just laid in the embrace. I remembered that he was free of missions until he wished otherwise, and I groaned in my head.

_Myself: Sage is quite nice._

_I: I'M FOR TEAM PUCK._

_Myself: I'm for Puck too, I, but we should abandon his memory- he's not coming back. And if he does, he won't be able to do anything._

_Me: I am NOT going to abandon Puck's memory. As soon as I hear of his come back, I will get out of this mess somehow!_

_Myself: *Sigh* Fine, Me, do whatever. I don't care, but we should really-_

_I: Myself, who do you pick- Sage or Puck?_

_Myself: Puck, no dip, but-_

_I: Then Puck it is._

_Me: ...Then Puck it is..._

_(_By the way, do you get it? Me(...me), myself(usually good side), and I(usually bad side)? Yeah. Whatever.)

I shifted, uncomfortable with my position, and Sage looked at me with weary eyes. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm sorry, I guess I was kind of rough back there, but I just can't keep myself together when you're this close to me." I chuckled. I looked up, the blue ceiling decorated with huge snowflakes, much like the outside, except the skies outside seemed to be white with all the snow.

"Do you like it here?" Sage mumbled to me, making me face him. I shrugged.

"It's beautiful, but I miss Arcadia, with all the sunshine, and colorful bushes and roses, and stuff. I just miss nature and the earth," I sighed, looking back up at the ceiling. For a second, I thought something moved, like something was on top of the ceiling, but, if there was something there, it quickly melted back into the ceiling. I shook it from my thoughts, thinking nothing of it, as I looked at Sage for an answer. He just shook his head.

"You may go, if you please," he told me, and I nodded, standing up.

"I believe I need fresh air, even if it'll give me frostbite," I chuckled, grabbing my trench coat and walking out to the outside.

_*Just a bit of a while later...*_

After exiting the building, I saw Meghan being surrounded by four Winter fey. One of them spat at her, "Looking at my prince constitutes an act of war. That you actually spoke to him makes my stomach churn. You don't seem to understand that you disgust him, as well as you should, with your tainted summer blood and human stench. We'll have to do something about that, won't we?"

"No, my dears," I told them, walking up to Meghan, "you won't. If something needs work, it's you four. You disgust _me, _you heartless girls, I hardly understand how you could be better than Meghan, here. I can hardly understand how the Winter fey can put up with your little bratty mouths." I put an arm around Meghan in a gesture of protection. "So, if one of you would like to come against the wife of Sage, the prince of Winter, I suggest you do it now, when I have the heart to cut out your tongue with my sword." I unsheathed my sword, making it glow with the beautiful colors of nature that this world lacked, as a real warning. They stammered apologies and ran off, much like the satyrs we verbally (and somewhat physically) fended off of Meghan. Once they were out of sight, I finally gave her a hug after sheathing my weapon, and she hugged back in surprise a few seconds after. I held her out at an arm's width. "How do you coming along out here, Meghan? Like the bland, gloomy feel they have here at the Winter Court?" I smirked and she shrugged, smiling right along with me.

"Too freaking cold and lonely," she told me, and then her eyes grew when she saw someone behind me. I turned, and saw my older brother, Rowan. Yes, he's a bit older than me.

"Hello, ladies," he smiled at me. "Sister, I hope you're having a great time here."

"Oh, yes, it's terrific," I said, smirk wide, slight sarcasm coating my words. "Love the feeling all of your territory has. Bland, gloomy, and _cold,_" I shivered at the exact moment _cold _escaped my lips. "_Way _too cold. You have a little, like, thermostat or whatever humans have that controls the temperature in a room?"

"No, sister," Rowan laughed, "we do not. But I apologize you do not like the weather. Other than that, I need to talk to the half-breed."

"Oh, but I was just starting a nice conversation between sisters!" I whined, wanting him to go away so I could talk to Meghan for a few moments.

"Ethel," his voice went solemn. "I need to talk to the half-blood."

"One, you do not know the name people call me when they want me to do something, so unless I want to do it, I'm most certainly not going to do it, and I have no willpower to do so. Also, you're not going to be talking to either one of us if you keep calling my sister a half-blood." The snow that was flying all around us started to fly harder, and I groaned. "Oh, please," I sighed, taking out my sword. "I don't want to be killing you in your territory's heart's courtyard because you want to talk to the... ehem... 'half-breed.'"

"Fine, princess of two," Rowan knelt in front of me, and I rolled my eyes, "may I speak to Meghan Chase?"

"Sure, you can join us," I smirked and Rowan stood back up, face-palming himself.

"_Privately_?" He snapped, and we stared at each other for a few moments before I rolled my eyes and took my arm off Meghan's shoulders.

"Fine. Be so mean to me. I don't freaking care. But if I see you touch her in any offensive way while you're... ehem... 'talking,' I swear I will cut your neck in half and your head will be rolling on the floor." Even though I know this was a promise that I would have to keep until they're done talking, I gave him a glare of _I can't, and wouldn't, go back. _and left their company.

_*About five minutes later...*_

I walked back outside to see if Meghan was okay, knowing Rowan wouldn't touch her, though he could've done something that harms her without touch. Typical of them.

"Why would I touch the half-breed daughter of Oberon?" I heard Ash's voice, void and empty of emotion, and was about to go and slap him, when I came outside. "Don't make me sick, human."

"Don't make _me _sick, Ash," I walked over quickly, spying a toadstool of spill-your-guts and glaring at it. "Leave it up to you and Rowan to get me angry. For once in your life, would you two just... not talk?"

"No, sister," Rowan came in front of me, but I didn't back off, "we have to talk to Mab and a lot of other people in court."

"Yes, but by that I mean can you put a bar of soap in your mouth so it would wash away your evil words? I know you're all supposed to not show 'weak emotions,' but that doesn't mean you have to treat everyone like they're nothing." I sighed, turning to Meghan, but she wasn't there. I looked down, and saw her body crumpled on the ground. Rowan spotted my disbelieving gaze and snickered.

"She deserved it," he commented, and my anger flared up, making my hand fly up and smack the man into the next millennium.

"How _dare _you say that?" I shouted at him and quickly ran to Meghan's side, throwing her over my shoulder and walking back towards the castle. "You are not to speak to me or Meghan Chase!" I shouted at Rowan, though I wasn't sure what he did, since I didn't feel like looking to him before I opened the doors to the Winter Court's palace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear readers. I want to thank all of you who are giving me tips to make this story better! And, just in case I don't answer to you soon or at all when you give me a tip or ask me about something, know that I will keep everything you say in mind, ok? So, thanks, everyone!**

I flopped onto the bed, my face in my pillow, as I tried to sleep with all the weariness my body is experiencing. "The Exchange is in two days," Sage told me from beside. I opened my eyes and looked into darkness before turning my head to look at him.

"I know," I sighed. "Winter is going to have a merry celebration, eh?"

"We always do, my lady," he smirked.

"Weird," I commented, jumping on the bed so I could flip myself over to look at the ceiling again, "I usually dread the Exchange from Summer to Winter, but now I'm going to be in the celebration. Oh, well."

"How's Meghan Chase?" he asked me.

"Still sleeping," I sighed. "I really wish that Ash hadn't said those words to her."

"Why? What happened?" He asked me, sitting up and peering at me. I sighed, putting my hands under my head.

"Rowan forced me to go away after I started to have a conversation, jackass, and made her eat spill-your-guts. She probably said I love you to Ash accidentally, but then Ash replied back with 'You disgust me' and 'Why would I involve myself with Summer's half-blood' or something and other. I came in and fought with Rowan, and the next moment she was laying on the ground. Then, Rowan said that she deserved it and I slapped him into the next millennium," I smirked as I added the part with slapping Rowan, and the corner of Sage's mouth twitched upwards. "Well, back to the Scepter of Seasons. I have a question."

"Ask."

"Am I... able to hold it as Winter now, too?" I asked, and Sage shook his head.

"Probably not. You have Summer fey blood in you, and that might set the balance off and stuff." I nodded in understanding.

"Well, I think I'd better go check on Meghan again so that the phouka that bugs her all the time doesn't paint on her face." Sage's laughter echoed behind me as I left the room.

_*Before the Exchange...*_

I yawned, opening my eyes to a sleeping Meghan. I sighed, pushing myself off the hard-as-heck rocking chair and walked over to Meghan, grasping her hand. "Wake up," I whispered, my voice strange with sleep. I let her hand go and went to change and do my stuff in my room before the Exchange people from Summer arrive.

I was about to open the door when it opened by itself and Sage was on the other side, all dressed up for the Exchange party and whatever other stuff they do here. He smiled, getting out of the way so I could enter. He closed the door and went to sit on the bed. "You okay?" He asked me, and I nodded, yawning.

"Watching someone sleep makes me sleepy," I told him, trying to pick which dress I should wear with what shoes. Sadly, all the shoes were high heels. I _HATE _high heels. "Why does Mab like so much high heels?" I sighed.

"She doesn't," Sage laughed. "I guess she was just trying to torment you." Queen Mab said I can only wear what's inside the closet when important events, like the Exchange, were going on. After a minute of looking through the shitloads of clothes in that closet, I picked a long, light blue, tons-of-layers, strapless dress with light blue heels that had a small snowflake pendant on the front of each shoe. I also had a light blue necklace that had a light blue heart as a pendant (SO MUCH LIGHT BLUE, AHH!) and matching earrings.

"A lot of light blue," Sage commented, and I chuckled.

"It's my second favorite color. My first favorite color is red, but she doesn't have colorful dresses," I pouted, and Sage chuckled, coming to sit beside me on the bed.

"Well, you look beautiful in light blue," he told me, putting his arms around me, and I blushed.

"I appreciate the compliment," I told him as I leaned against his arm. "Sage?" I suddenly asked, a question floating around my head.

"Yes, Ethel?" he responded.

"Um... how do- no... Ugh, I can't ask it in the right way without asking about the wrong thing," I groaned, and Sage gave my hand, which I didn't realize he was holding, a short, tight squeeze.

"What is the topic of your question?" He asked, and I thought.

"Well, I have been treating a lot of people with threats lately, and... I'm just not sure if people are gonna welcome me to the parties or whatever you're gonna be doing."

"You'll be fine," Sage reassured me, and I nodded, still unsure.

"Well, I'd better try and wake Meghan before Mab blows up on me," I sighed, leaving for Meghan's room.

_*Meghan's Room...*_

I walked in as the phouka told Meghan that 'Lord Pointy Ears' isn't going to be at the Exchange. "Thank you, phouka," I told her, and she hissed at me, fleeing the room. I smirked and turned back to Meghan, who was looking at me with a stone expression, much like the Winter princes.

"What can I do for you, Your Highness?" she asked me, bowing, and I snorted, crossing my arms.

"Meghan," I told her sincerely, making her look straight into my eyes, "I really do not care if you wanna be as rock hard as the other princes, but _please _don't do it to me. Those expressions and stuff make me want to slap people in the face." Meghan laughed as I smiled. "You can only imagine how much I want to go back to Summer," I sighed.

"Why?" Meghan asked, though I knew she wanted to go back, too.

"Well, they have beautiful flowers, the scenery is terrific, we don't only have a bitchy queen to rule us, and it's actually _warm_! Don't you like it when you're not freezing your butt off?" Meghan laughed, but then turned serious.

"Do you... do you think that they'll try to get me back?" Meghan asked me, and my eyes landed on her sad expression pitifully.

"I'm sorry, but I... don't know," I sighed. "You never know what Mother and Oberon can do."

"Wait, why don't you call Oberon, like, Father or something?" Meghan asked, her eyebrows raised.

"That's your job, Meg," I smiled. "He's not my father in any way other than marriage."

"So why are you not immune to iron? I would think Titania would make out with a human," Meghan's head tilted to the left in confusion.

"No, she was making out with another Summer faery, and when Oberon found out he banished him. That's all I know about my dad. Never met him, all pictures of him were burned, Mother never speaks of him..." I sat on the white bed and Meghan looked at me pitifully. Then, remembering the one quote Mother told me he said, I piped up, "Well, we need to get you outfitted!" Meghan's eyebrow raised.

"Well, that's a sudden change of attitude," she commented and I laughed, standing up.

"Act happy even if you're not," I simplified my dad's quote quickly, wagging my finger at her. "Now, come. We _must _get you in a beautiful dress and break your feet by the end of the day," I smirked and Meghan's eyes widened.

"Break my feet?!" She cried out, and I laughed.

"High heels tend to do that, and that's all that they outfit us with," I told her, leading her to my room.

_*During the Exchange...*_

I outfitted Meghan with a cute white dress that she liked with white heels, a pearly necklace from my stash in my bag, it having matching earrings. Before taking her out to the courtyard, I decided to grab my sword. And when my sword comes, my daggers beg, too.

As I pushed Meghan out to the courtyard, I had trouble doing the stupid buckle that went around my waist that held my sword at my side, and almost threw the whole thing away before Sage came to my side, helping me. I looked up at him, blushing slightly. I looked away, quickly hurrying after Meghan in embarrassment over fighting with my sword strap.

I stopped beside Meghan as we watched the Exchange happen, and I spotted Oberon climbing back into his carriage. "What's he doing here?" I asked Meghan, who was listening to more of the conversation than I was.

"We wanted me back," she whispered back as Oberon took a look at me, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards.

"If I didn't know better," I commented in a whisper, "I would think that he's laughing at me." Meghan looked at Oberon, who's twitch had taken care of itself and wasn't there anymore. "Aww, he's not anymore. Guess I'm not as funny as I thought I was." Meghan chuckled as I stood up straight, waiting for the girl to give Mab the Scepter of Seasons. After the girl did, Winter gave out cheers and she shriveled away like the nature on the rod. You could hear the twigs of her legs snap, her beautiful cape crumpled up and fell to the floor- numerous things that made my stomach lurch. The two rulers spoke before Oberon and the Summer fey left the presence of Winter.

"Summer is over," Mab shouted to us, making my stomach lurch yet again. "Winter has come. Let the Revel begin!" The Winter fey started to go crazy and I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment. Then, out of the blue, something was shoved into my hands. I opened my eyes, and saw a violin with a bow. I widened my eyes in confusion and looked in front of me, where Sage was.

"We're screwed," he told me, "find someone who can play violin and sing, quick! Ours just got sick."

"I can do both," I chuckled.

"Good. Do you know that mortal song A Thousand Years?" He asked me, and I raked through my memories. Suddenly, I went back a while, to Blue Chaos. That song was playing, for some reason, when Puck and I were flying past to the back. Puck's memory drew tears to my eyes, but I told them to stop, and they followed my command. I nodded, and Sage hugged me. "You're a life saver, you know?" he told me, and I smiled somewhat weakly. "Go over there," he pointed towards a group of nervous looking people, and I nodded. I took one step forward, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back, bringing me into a kiss. I froze for a moment before (ACTING) kissing him back. People noticed and started whistling, and I quickly separated, hurrying towards the group. When I stood on the stage with them, one of the men gave me a wink, and I rolled my eyes.

A woman, older than me by a few centuries, gave me sheet music, and I scanned it, nodding. I told her I appreciated her giving me the sheet music, and everyone started to get into position. The woman, who I found played cello, pointed me to the front stand, and I nodded, kind of nervous. I walked up, putting the sheet music up, and waited for whoever played piano to start. Mab quieted everyone, and they quieted, even though they still talked among themselves. The piano person started and I fixed my violin on my shoulder, playing after he played the second note (which was about three seconds later). I found that the violin stops when my voice comes in, and I sighed in relief in my head. When my singing came up, I took the violin off of me, starting to sing with a firm but somewhat soft voice, and all talking stopped instantly, all eyes coming towards me. I smiled slightly as I continued to sing, putting my violin at the right place a bit before I had to play again for a short day. I followed the instructions the sheet music gave me and what I heard that day, and when we ended, everything was silent. Then, I spotted Sage clapping, and in a quick moment, there was an uproar of fey clapping, impressed. I looked to my companions in music, and saw them nodding. I nodded back, and they all bowed. I quickly followed their lead, and more applauds followed, the whistles and shouts louder. I looked at my companions, and saw that they were rising, and did so also. I looked to Mab, who was smiling at me. "It seems," Mab commented, stopping so that everyone could have time to stop their applauds and stuff, "that we have a new member of our group. Who is it?" My hand rose as everyone looked at me.

"It is I, Your Highness," I bowed, and Mab smiled as I straightened.

"You have potential. But let's see how you do with a more tricky song. Wanda!" The cello woman from before nodded, looking for something that sat on her stand (they're ice, by the way) and held up more papers. She passed them out, and when I received them, I smiled. It was _'Only Hope' _by Mandy Moore. I flipped through the song, scanning the notes, since this is not a song I know, and when I was done, I nodded to a wait Before I could nod, there was a tap on my shoulder. I looked to the woman, Wanda, and she pointed to the violin. "We can hold onto that for you, since you won't need it for this song." I nodded, giving her the violin and my bow, and she took it with a bow (like, the gesture). I nodded to the piano player and watched the notes before I had to start singing.

Yet again, when I was done, there was a silence before the applause started. I nodded to my group and we all bowed for the audience, and the applause (and whistling and etc.) got louder. I smiled, and looked to Queen Mab. "You all may have a slight break, then you're entertaining us all night," Mab told us, and my face lit up, knowing that Queen Mab was impressed by us. I looked behind me, at my companions, but I could barely, since all of them jumped on me with hugs.

"Oh, you're great, Your Highness!" They all cried out, and I hugged them back in confusion.

"Is this not usual?" I asked Wanda, and she shook her head.

"Our singer is always bad, and he's even worse on the violin, but he was the only one who wanted to play with us. I guess that his sickness and your coming to our aid have something to do with each other. You truly are an angel!" Wanda told me, hugging me once more. I smiled, then remembered Sage.

"I must check up on my husband," I told them, and they nodded, letting me leave.

I went off-stage, going towards Sage, and he brought me into an embrace. "You have the talent of a goddess, Ethel," he told me, and I smiled wide.

"I appreciate it, Sage," I told him. My eyes then flickered, for some reason, to Meghan, who was smiling at us. I smiled back, and looked to Sage. "Sage, dear, could you show Meghan the Scepter? I bet she wants to look at it up close, and I have a job that takes up my whole day." Sage nodded, bringing my hand up and kissing it.

He smiled up at me and I turned to go back to the stage. The players nodded at me as I walked up to my stand, and I saw 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight" by Elton John on my stand. I nodded to the people who looked like they played violin, and they started. Same thing: waited till it was my turn, sang, etc. But, at one point, a shrill cry from a bit far away cut me off, and I stopped singing in concern, making my group stop. They looked at me with confusion, and I quickly ran down the stairs toward where more and more cries and shouts and stuff came from.


	4. Chapter 4

I rushed to the throne room of the Winter Court, and suddenly, everything went silent. Everyone parted and my eyes locked onto the image of Sage's crumpled body, bleeding all over the white floor. A tear streaked down my face. I didn't care if people thought I was pathetic, if I was a weakling. I quickly ran over to Sage, kneeling beside him, trying to get any kind of sign that he was alive. That the prince I had married just a few months ago still lived. He wasn't breathing, I could feel no pulse, and his opened eyes were lifeless. My eyes finally fully clouded over and I let out a loud sob, bringing him to me. Since all was silent, I could hear heels padding across the room. The temperature dropped increasingly, and I looked up to see Mab with a horror-stricken expression. She came up beside me, touching his cold, frozen, lifeless cheek. The temperature kept dropping, and I shivered slightly, and by looking around, I knew this was not usual, since some winter fey were starting to look uncomfortable. Mab's expression was unreadable, but at one point, she mouthed one word. One name. _Oberon._

Then she screamed, and everything started to shatter. The icicles exploded, the floor cracked, and fey screeched as they fell into the holes. "Oberon!" She screeched, whirling around with an enraged look on her features. I bent over Sage, keeping him close to me, hoping that he would somehow come back to life and stop all this chaos. "He did this!" She continued, "This is his revenge! Oh, Summer will pay! They will pay until they are screaming for mercy, but they will find no pity among the Winter Court! Oh, no, they won't! We will repay this heinous act in kind, my subjects! Prepare for war!" I shut out the rest of the screams and arguments, until everything was silent. I looked up and saw that the throne room was empty except for me, a lifeless Sage, and Meghan, who was encased in ice with her arms wrapped around her. I looked down at Sage and one last tear fell, falling to the cheek Mab felt a bit ago, and I swept a hand across Sage's face, closing his eyes. I gave him a kiss and whispered, "I will never forget you, Sage." And I stood, laying Sage's body slowly on the ground, walking over to Meghan. I was about to do it the hard way, striking the ice with my sword, but then I heard the double doors that lead to the throne rooms creak open. I quickly hid behind the prison and waited to see what he wanted in here. "Meghan," the voice of my youngest brother-in-law whispered to the prisoner, "it's me."

"Wait a second," I piped up quickly, running away from behind the ice cube. When I was clear away, I gave him a thumbs up. "Okay! You can do whatever thing you're gonna do!" Ash chuckled then put both hands on the ice, leaning back and closing his eyes. Then, it looked like the ice started to shake, and the prison of ice shattered, sending projectiles everywhere, and I had to dodge backwards to get out of range of one what was about to hit me in the chest, and I landed beside Sage. I looked at him with a sad gaze for a few moments until about the time when Ash's and Meghan's embrace had ended.

"We need to get out of here, now," Ash told us, taking Meghan's hand, and I nodded while Meghan stumbled a bit before following us to the doors.

"W-where are we g-going?" Meghan asked, her teeth chattering. Ash and I looked around warily, expecting some kind of person to pop out, but no one came into our vision. "Ash! Wait!" She panted, still getting over the effects of the ice. He didn't stop, and I glared at him. Then, being the awesome, brave person she is, she stopped abruptly and yanked her hand out of Ash's. He whirled to face her and I looked around, alert while they talked. "Where are you taking me?" She demanded.

Ash seemed impatient, raking a hand through his hair. "Back to Seelie territory," he snapped, reaching for her hand again. "You can't be here now, not when a war is about to start. I'll get you safely over to your side and then I'll be done."

"Why should I trust you?" Meghan snarled, and I exasperatedly sighed, looking to her. "You've misled me from the beginning. Everything you said, everything we did, that was all a plot to bring me here. You set me up from the very start."

"Meghan-"

"Shut up!" She screamed, "I hate you!" I looked at her incredulously. "You're a real piece of work, you know? Is this a game you like to play? Make the stupid human girl fall for you and then laugh as you rip her heart out? You knew what Rowan was doing, and you didn't do anything to stop it!"

"Of course not!" Ash snarled back and I turned away so I could be seen as neutral in this argument, "Do you know what Rowan would do if he found out... what we did? What if Mab found out? I had to make them believe I didn't care, or they would've torn you apart." Before I continued, I spotted a figure looking at us like predator to prey. My eyes widened, but I looked back at the fighting couple and realized that I couldn't get their attention. "Emotions are a weakness here, Meghan," Ash sighed, "The Winter Court preys on the weak. They would've hurt you to get to me. Now, come on. Let's get out of here before it's too late. Ethel?"

"I'm afraid it's already too late," My second brother-in-law and I said in unison, and I already had my sword out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello, siblings," Rowan smirked at us. "Ethel, could you please lower the sword?" I just eyed him, not lowering or sheathing my sword no matter what happened. Rowan sighed, rolling his eyes. "Nothing ever gets through to you, eh, princess of two?" I didn't react in any way. Rowan sighed. "May I just ask what you're doing with the half-breed? Could you and dear Ash be actually helping her escape? Oh, dear, what a treasonous plan you have. I'm sure Mab will be quite disappointed, especially of you, Princess Ethel." I still didn't answer or react, my eyes narrowing. I guess Rowan saw something he wanted to see, because he chuckled and started to circle us as if he was predator and we were prey. I moved with him, keeping him away from them. "What, may I ask, is the price of this escape plan? A contract? A promise? Something she'll give you that is so important-"

"Nothing," I snapped. "There are no contracts coming between us, as far as I'm concerned no one has made promises having to do with getting Meghan out. But, may _I _ask, what are _you _doing here? You have much better things to do than prowl around in a stupid little circle so you can intimidate us."

"What does Ash have to say?" Rowan asked, and I narrowed my eyes.

"Meghan is giving up nothing in this plan," Ash replied. His voice was cold, but there was a hint of emotion in it, and Rowan spotted it instantly.

"Oh, my, is our little prince _in love _with the Summer whelp? I just can't believe my ears! Oh, this is rich, this is _perfect_!" Rowan started to cackle. I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm right in front of you, brother," I growled, and he looked at me.

"My, my, are you a wolf, like Sage's little pet?" There was a pang in my heart, and I finally knew I had feelings for him, even though they weren't as strong as they are for someone else *cough*cough*Puck*cough*cough*. Rowan smirked when I accidentally let my guard down, and I told myself to not fall for it again. I put my guard right back up, walking in the circle with him again.

"We are taking Meghan to Arcadia. Get out of our way, Rowan," I heard a slight tremble in Ash's voice.

Rowan sobered his playful mood immediately. "I don't think so, little brother." He smiled, but the smile was cruel. "When Mab finds out, you all will be decorating the courtyard. If she's being merciful, maybe she'll freeze you all together. Wouldn't that be tragic. Love and friendship lost in time." I growled, but Rowan ignored me. "Of course," he lifted his hand up to his chin, "you can give the half-breed over and beg for forgiveness, and still be in Mab's favor. In fact," he snapped his fingers, "if you go to Mab right now and turn over the princess, I'll even keep y mouth shut about what I saw with you two. She won't hear a peep out of me, I swear."

"Which princess, Rowan?" I smirked, wanting to procrastinate the duel I knew would come up.

"The half-blood, sister," Rowan sighed. "Now, you know the best decision would be giving the girl over. The other decision would be that you all die."

"No," Ash sounded like he was pained with a terrible decision, "there's one more." He stepped to my side, letting go of Meghan's hand, and drew his sword. I pointed my sword tip at Rowan with him, and Rowan backed away. "Get out of the way, Rowan, or I'll kill you."

"You sure about this?" Rowan asked, drawing his own sword and stepping just a bit closer. "Do you want to betray everything- your court, your queen, your own blood- for the little whelp, little brother? You can't change your mind once you start."

"Ethel, don't try to help me. This is a battle between brothers. Take care of Meghan. Meghan, you either." I sighed, prancing backwards to stand beside Meghan.

They stood, one waiting for the other to pounce, Ash in his battle stance, Rowan's sword pointing at the floor. Rowan finally grinned with predatory glee. "I'm going to enjoy this." He lunged at Ash, and I was about to turn away, but I remembered that I had to take care of Meghan, so that meant watching them in case they came close to us. When I turned back, I saw blood on Rowan's tip, him smiling cruelly. "First blood to me. You know you can stop this fight. Turn the girl over and beg for Mab's mercy. For my mercy."

"You do not have mercy, Rowan," Ash growled, lunging again. I decided to keep the fight out of focus- still watching, but out of focus- as I waited. Then, after about thirty seconds, Ash's blade flew to the floor. They continued their dance, Ash dodging everything so to keep clear of wounds, Meghan screaming once. Then, everything stopped. And I saw that Ash had his sword at Rowan's neck. Rowan chuckled, spitting blood on Ash's face. _Ew. _"Go on, then, Ash. Do it. You already betrayed everything, put a blade against your own brother, you might as well add slaughtering your family to the list as well. Then you can run off with the half-blood and live your stupid fantasy. I wonder how Ariella would feel, knowing that she was easily replaced."

"Don't talk about her!" Ash snarled, looking like he was ready to actually thrust the blade through Rowan's throat. "Ariella's gone. Not a day passes where I don't think about her, but she's gone, and we can do nothing." I saw Meghan look away, and I felt bad for her.

Rowan sneered. "Ariella was too good for you, little brother. You failed her. If you had really loved her, she would still be here." Ash seemed to be affected by Rowan's words, and Rowan continued, waiting for the chance. "It's all your fault she died! You didn't know what a good thing you had, and you couldn't protect her! And now her memory is disgraced by this half-blood abomination!"

Pale, Ash glanced at Meghan, and she screamed for Ash to watch out, since Rowan took that change and was coming at Ash at the speed of light. Ash moved quickly and they fought on, until Rowan lunged at him in a way that made Ash's blade pierce his chest. Everything seemed to just stop. Rowan slowly looked at his chest, bleeding fiercely, Ash looked at his hand in horror, and I bit down a gasp. Rowan stumbled back, the blade out of his chest, and he coughed out blood, falling to the floor. "I guess... you won... little brother..." Rowan gasped between coughs of blood. "You managed... to finally... kill me..." I heard shouts thundering down the hall with large amounts of pounding footsteps.

"We need to get out of here," I voiced right before Meghan was about to.

"Yes..." Rowan chuckled with pain, "run away with the sister and the half-blood." I glared at him as Ash took Meghan's hand and we fled the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is LOOOOOONG, and I wasn't sure how to separate it into two. And, by the way, sorry for not updating yesterday. 1. It was Easter, 2. I was gone for most of the day, away from a computer ._. Sorry! And also, I was stuck on this chapter, so I had to completely remake it. **

I quietly sat in a corner, a cloak of invisibility over my body, as Meghan came up to Ash with pleading eyes and whispered to him, "Kiss me. Just once more." Something jabbed at my heart, and I remembered I could never ask that of anyone but Puck anymore, for I promised myself, a while after Sage died while we were running towards the Goblin Market entry, I would never kiss a man unless Puck came back to us. Then I would only allow myself to kiss Puck. But, as far as my sources (my senses) tell me, he's not back yet, so the promise of 'NO KISSES' still stands. Anyway, back to Meghan and Ash.

Ash bent down, pressing his lips against Meghan's, and a fierce fight of love played between them, seeming like it was going to be the last time they were going to do that. And it was. I think. Something could happen that allows them to be together, but as rules go... not yet. After a few moments, the two separated, out of breath, and Ash pulled himself away. "Never again," he gasped, and I smirked, taking off my cloak slowly.

"I _knew_ it!" I sang, and both pairs of eyes snapped towards me. "But, enough stalking, Sweetfinger is waiting for us." I winked at them, walking out down the staircase, where I found Sweetfinger.

"Ah, the heartbroken princess," the goblin grinned. Sweetfinger was clothed with many types of jewelry that I could barely figure out what is a bracelet and what is a necklace and what is a ring and what is a earring.

"Huh," I sighed, but then a smile rose with his cheerful attitude.

"And the princess that turned prince traitor," he spoke to Meghan, and I almost laughed. "And the prince himself. And now they need tunnels out of city- good, good." he gestured with a jeweled hand to another part of the place we were at (still wasn't sure what it was). "No time to speak. Leave now before guards show up, ask too many questions. Need anything before we go, traitor prince?" Ash shook his head, for some reason looking pained. Maybe he wanted that moment back. Not sure. Was never in that kind of situation. "Good, good! Follow me."

We were led to the back of the place, where there was a lake. We walked for a few minutes, first on plain grass, then on rocks as we hugged a breaker wall, until we got to a boat that already housed two goblins. "Quickly," Sweetfinger urged and we climbed in.

A few moments in, he turned to us with an apologetic smile. "Goblin tunnels aren't far," he told us. "Only goblins like us are able to see them. Price used to be the lovely eyes, but times change. Point is, you're not goblin, you don't get to see. Rules. Sorry." We nodded as Ash muttered,

"Understood." Then, a cloth covering my eyes plunged me into darkness, and we waited.

Finally, the boat went on shore, and I took off the darn blindfold. It stunk. I blinked, getting used to the dim light of candles. We were in a cave, I found out quickly, with a small circle in the far distance of the cave inviting me. Ash and Sweetfinger chatted for a moment before a grave voice commented on what Ash said previously,-"Tell no one you've seen us."- "I'm afraid it's too late." I spotted figures near the trod as I fingered my sword. "Very intelligent, not going through regular trods, Ash," said one. Their armors were all thorny, but his were the most. "Mab has them all well guarded, but you already know that, eh? Unfortunately, Rowan had already bribed every smuggler in the market before you came in. Goblins are such disgusting opportunists, eh?" I spun on Sweetfinger, who was already a good distance away, grinning.

"Sorry, princesses," he cackled, and I rolled my eyes in disgust, "Prince's offer was good. Other prince's offer was better. Nothing personal."

"I thought this was supposed to be safe!" I shouted at him as he waved to us, but he was already out of sight. I growled, turning and drawing my sword right before they did so.

"Stand down, Edgebriar," Ash commanded. His posture was tense, waiting for the time he had to draw his sword. "I don't want to fight. You can walk away and Rowan would never know. We're not returning."

"I'm afraid we weren't told to return you anywhere," Edgebriar replied with a small smirk. "You see, Rowan knows you were going after the Scepter, and he won't allow it. The new king wants the half-breed alive, but we're afraid we'll have to kill you, Prince and Princess. Like Sweetfinger said: Nothing personal." I growled again, my hand tightening around the sword.

"The new king? Don't tell me Rowan sold us out to yet another Iron King," I snapped at them. "What have you all done?"

"We can't stop the Iron Kingdom," Edgebriar continued. "The old ways are obsolete. Mab can't protect us any longer. It is time to ally ourselves with the stronger power, to become greater. Rowan will lead us through an new era, where we will fear nothing. Not the touch of iron, not the fading of human imagination, nothing! Let the oldbloods wallow in their ancient traditions. They will fall soon, and we will rise to take their place."

"Rowan will destroy us," Ash said grimly. "This war only hastens our destruction. If Summer and Winter stood together, we can stop the Iron Kingdom."

"For how long?" Edgebriar demanded. "The humans dream their technology, their grand sweeping visions, and forget us. We can't turn the clock back, but we can evolve. I will show you what I mean." He ripped off his gauntlet, and I stared, with great disbelief, at a band of iron wrapped around his finger. The ring was surrounded by black and shriveled skin, and my stomach twisted in disgust. "Look!" He demanded, wagging his hand. "Look at this! Look at me! I do not fear iron's touch, of progress. It burns me now, but soon I will be able to use it freely, like humans. Soon, I'll be like them."

"I thought you people were disgusted by humans," I cried out, "and now you want to be like them! And, just a little refresher, _you are an oldblood! _You can never change that, even if you wear a little ring that eats your skin and will overtake you and make you forgotten!"_  
_

"NO!" He shouted back, "After the war, when the two courts are weak, the iron will creep in and sweep out all traces of the oldbloods-"

"Which includes you," I said, finally bored with the stupid conversation, so I leaned on the wall, my sword sheathed at my side, looking and biting at my fingernails.

"-to a point where there is no Summer or Winter. There will be no more courts, only the Iron Kingdom, and those strong enough to stand with it."

"Rowan let the Iron fey into the palace, didn't he," Meghan gaped at Edgebriar, and I froze, realizing that fact. "He sent them to steal the scepter, and let them murder his own brother. How can you work for such a bastard? Can't you see he's using you?"

"Be silent, half-breed," Edgebriar glared at her, but I pushed myself off the wall making his eyes snap to me.

"How dare you..." I growled, unsheathing my sword. "You killed my husband! Even if I didn't love him as much as I should've, you still killed a man I adored, a man who had nothing to do with your affairs?!"

"It is simply a casualty of war, Princess," Edgebriar told me, and I almost snapped. I my arm rose to lunge at them, but I froze it in mid-rise.

"A casualty of war, eh?" I muttered. He ignored me.

"So, we have our orders. We must take the half-breed, but you two must not leave here. I apologize that this could be a more grand place to fight, but-"

"Oh it fits perfectly!" I shouted at them, chucking a dagger out of my boot at them and they all dodged it, right as Ash spewed out some icicles, killing one of the fey. Suddenly, the faery changed into a bush, a black ring dangling from one of the branches. But I didn't pay attention. I went at them like a madwoman, disgusted that they could follow a man who would allow his own brother to be destroyed and to believe in all the pointless iron beliefs running around the iron fey and stuff. I took one down with yet another dagger. I left the third one for Ash, since they were already in combat, and looked around for Edgebriar. I heard Meghan scream in pain and my eyes immediately snapped towards them right as Ash got done with his knight and went walking right over with a deadly look.

"Don't move another step, you two," Edgebriar warned, "or I'll gauge out her pretty eyes. The Iron King never said she couldn't come unharmed." I put my arms around me, feeling around for my dagger. When I felt the cool blade, my hand rose until it could touch the hilt, and I took the dagger out of my trench coat. My hands were still crossed as Edgebriar looked at us. "Sheathe your blades," he told us. When we didn't move, he pressed his blade against Meghan's cheek, drawing blood. I growled, about ready to throw the dagger so that it would kill the man, but that wouldn't be fun. "I repeat- sheathe your swords. I won't ask again." Then, suddenly, he yowled, flinging himself off of Meghan and I took that as my chance. I launched the dagger at Edgebriar, which landed into his leg. He fell to his knees as Ash lunged at him, and before the knight could draw his sword, Ash's blade went through his chest and out his back. "You... don't understand..." he gasped his last words as Ash took his sword out, "Rowan promised us... that we could be... like them... Rowan promised..." and then he was enveloped with the branches of a thorn bush. I sighed, walking over to the cave entrance to look for more soldiers who happen to not like us, but I saw none. I heard Meghan and Ash murmuring to each other in the distance, but I couldn't make anything out. I found four fey steeds waiting for their masters, but they snorted and shuffled uncomfortably with knowledge. I jumped onto one, grabbing two other reins and making the horse slowly walk towards Ash and Meghan, who were already standing and looking at me.

"Hop on," I told them, giving one rein to Ash, who helped Meghan up and gave her the rein, and the other rein to Ash, who hopped onto his steed. Then, all of them let out a loud whinny as Meghan's horse almost kicked her off, when Ash's tried to bolt but he made it go in circles before it calmed down, and mine kicked me off, making me still hold the reins but on the ground. I peered at the horse with a glare, and he whinnied softly. I looked behind him and saw a silhouette of a man on horseback peering at us. A metallic rust came to us from trees and I coughed. When I looked up again, I jumped onto my saddle and made my horse bolt forward, for there were hundreds of small creatures coming towards us. I saw Ash and Meghan do the same thing. We ran up a high slope, until we stopped our steeds when we were on the edge. "What are those things?" I muttered. Ash sent an ice spear downhill, which hit a lone... thing, but everyone ignored it as it slid down the hill, jumping over it or going around it. I breathed in as I made my horse jump down the hill.

We fell for _forever, _until they stopped with a small jolt and bolted into the forest. "There's a hunting lodge not far from here," Ash told us, "we can take a stand there." I nodded as we got into the clearing. "Come on!" Ash told us as he jumped off his saddle, me doing the same, as the horses bolted away in fear. Meghan's tried to do so, also, but we made it wait until she got off- half fall, half slide out- and we bolted through the snow.

We ran for a fort that looked like it was clinging to life, with a crooked upside down _L _shape. We pushed against two gates, which, after just a bit, closed. Ash closed the latch over and froze the whole gate into a huge block of ice. We ran inside after I quickly marveled the white flowers everywhere, and we backed away from the door. It was cold as heck in here, with all the ice and snow- I looked up and saw hundreds of holes in the roof. I groaned as more snow from the roof pelted on me, and I shook it off like a dog. Or cat. We could hear scratches on the gate and also on the wooden door, and I groaned. "Already," I sighed, unsheathing my sword.

"Meghan, get back. Find a place to hide. There's an alcove behind that statue against the wall- you may be able to fit." Meghan shook her head frantically before I rolled my eyes and pushed her towards there.

"Meghan," I whispered, "you can do nothing in this battle. You'll only endanger yourself and us if you won't hide. Now go!" I turned away as Meghan ran towards the alcove and the door finally split with the force of hundreds of iron things crawled through the cracks on the door. I went beside Ash, fighting them off, but there were just too much. Whenever any went past our defenses, I launched a dagger at it, and my daggers never missed. We had to back up once in a while until we were around pillars, fighting the things off. A ton of them started to jumping on them from above, and I tried to get them off.

Suddenly, a huge breeze came in, but I ignored it, trying to fight off the incoming things, and but my health was slowly going down with all the iron around me. Luckily, none touched my face, which was the only place I had uncovered, so I didn't get burned. "Hey, Princess," a very familiar voice swept around the lodge, and I froze for just one second, when the things piled even more on top of me. Then, the sound of a boar came through, and Puck's voice came again. "You look like crap, Prince. Did you miss me?"

"What are you doing here, Goodfellow?" Ash's voice answered back as I fought off more things that were on my covered head and shoulders. (Head and Shoulders :D)

"Rescuins the princess from the Winter Court, of course." I bet to myself that the princess was Meghan. "Though," his voice continued, "it seems that I'm going to save your sorry ass, too."

"I could've handled it. Though it seems Ethel can't."

"Fuck off, Ash!" I shouted back, throwing all the stupid things off of me. "It's not my freaking fault I usually never fight creatures in my free time!" I threw flurries of dagger everywhere, though not at my companions, and kept them off of me with my sword. "You love me, don't you, you stupid thing?" I shouted at the thing that launched himself onto my shoulder and I pierced it with my remaining dagger that's going to stay in my hand. I looked to Ash and Puck, who were looking at me with an incredulously. "Are you going to help me or am I going to save your sorry buts!" I shouted at them with anger, and they joined into the fight again, and in no time, we fought off the last of the things. I dropped my dagger, not caring if it's on the floor or in my trench coat, sheathed my sword, and stomped outside, falling into the midst of the white flowers. I sighed in pleasure, besides the cold that the snow gave me, and played around with the flowers. I played around with a flower with my index finger, and it acted as if it were a cat, (or a dog) dancing around with it happily.

"You sure changed, huh?" Puck's voice came to me, and I turned. He was watching me as he leaned against the door frame. I turned away from him.

"You just haven't seen this side of me," I muttered loud enough to make him hear me.

"And why not?" He asked me.

"Because I didn't feel like showing it to you," I half lied.

"Why not?" He repeated.

"Because I didn't feel like it," I repeated. Puck sighed.

"Are you...?" he asked, changing the topic, and I shrugged.

"I was," I sighed.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He was killed by iron fey," I snapped, tears coming to my face. Half from the memory of Sage, half from the fact that Puck doesn't love me as much as I love him. _He loved Meghan more,_ 'I' guessed. _He'd risk everything for her, didn't he say that?_ 'I' reminded me. I sighed.

"How?" Puck asked me and I whirled to look at him, sitting up.

"How about you ask your beloved Meghan, she was there!" I shouted, standing up and walking into the trees, Puck's gaze on me.

_Puck_

"What's up with Ethel?" I asked, going inside.

"Her husband got murdered, don't you think that's big?" Meghan raised her eyebrow. She was sitting beside Ash, and there was a small prickle in my heart. _"How about you ask your beloved Meghan, she was there!" _Ethel had said. '_Beloved Meghan._' I sighed. After getting out of that tree, all I could think about was Ethel, and she thought I liked Meghan. I sighed.

"What happened?" I asked Meghan, and she sighed.

"Sage asked me if I wanted to go see the Scepter of Seasons. This was the day of the Exchange. Ethel was busy, so she probably asked Sage to do so. We went to see the Scepter, since I accepted, and a few minutes later, iron soldiers came in. They killed Sage and his pet wolf and took the Scepter of Seasons, not giving me a scratch." My eyebrows rose.

"What was Ethel doing?"

"Entertaining Mab," Meghan chuckled a bit. "She helped out a group and Mab said that they would be entertaining them the rest of the time." I nodded.

"Going away from that topic, do you know why she was so upset doing the battle?" I asked, and Meghan and Ash shrugged.

"Probably hurt," Meghan guessed. "She told me-" there was a hand over her mouth as Ethel skidded behind her.

"You say another _word _about that and I'm going to hate you forever," Ethel growled a warning, and I looked up at Ethel.

"Back so quick?" I asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"I can get these things off my shoulders quick," she said, turning and gathering all her daggers and the random sticks laying across the room, pushing the sticks past me through the door, taking off her trench coat and throwing it in with the sticks. "And I loved you so, you coat," I heard her mutter, and a bigger pang could be felt in my chest. My heart knew I wanted her to say the three little words to me- "_I love you." _Ethel then want back in, putting daggers in random but safe places for easy access, like I do. She then swept snow off of a cot that laid against a wall and laid down, not caring if it was wet or not. I walked up to her as she closed her eyes, her hands behind her head, her legs crossed slightly.

"Why were you hurt?" I asked her, sitting on the edge of the cot. She shook her head.

"There is no reason you should know," she snapped, taking her right hand from her head and laid it down at her side, and I sighed.

"Why can't you tell me anything anymore, Ethel?" I put my hand on hers, and she shifted it, her hand tense, as if she wanted to take it away but wouldn't allow herself to.

"Because I'm hurt."

"And why are you hurt?"

"None of your business."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so," she huffed, turning away from me, taking her hand away.

"Ethel, please. You know I don't want to hurt you, so if-"

"If you want to never hurt me again, how about you actually care for me and not only Meghan," she snapped, wrapping herself again into a ball, and a memory came back.

_ "I would've given everything for you, Meghan. Why didn't you think I'd be enough?" _I had said, and she told me to go away after that. She likes me back. That means that the make-outs in the house before that scene actually meant something to her, not just pleasure. I smiled, but then remembered that Ethel probably hates me now because of those words. That's probably why she thought I liked Meghan, because I had said I would've given everything for her.

"I'm sorry, Ethel," I whispered to her, but she didn't move or answer. "Ethel?"

"Leave me alone, Goodfellow," she snapped, and my heart chipped again from the day I said those words (Above above [the flashback]). Except, this chip was much larger.

"Why?" I asked, not giving up like I did then. I like her, she likes me,- well, she may hate me, but that's to be expected- something can grow from this. And I'm not going to wait.

"You shattered my heart that day," she whispered, and my eyes widened, but she continued, "and I still love you. I'm trying to make my body forget those feelings. I would've done anything for you, I would to anything for you, but you can only be with Meghan." I shook my head, putting my hand on her shoulder, which she pushed off. I repeated until she got tired of doing so and let me keep my hand on her shoulder.

"You're wrong," I whispered to her, "I can be with you." Her body tensed.

"Haha, good joke," she snapped, and I groaned.

"I'm not joking," I told her, but this time, she didn't answer for a while. When she did, her voice was very quiet.

"_I_ can _only_ be with you," she said, and I raised my eyebrow.

"What happened now?"

"I promised to myself, after I figured out that I loved you too much to be with another man, which was after Sage's death, that I can only kiss one man."

"Me?"

"Guess, Sherlock," she snapped.

"Then why aren't you all over me?"

"Because I'm trying to get over that feeling. It's like Ruten said- I just don't want to get hurt again." I then picked her up and brought her to my lap. She, being as stubborn as she is, hid her face from me. "You are not going to do that if you only want pleasure," her muffled voice told me, and I smiled.

"It's not only for pleasure," I whispered to her and gently pried her fingers away from her beautiful eyes. "It's also for love." She uncovered her mouth with a bit of hesitation, and we both leaned in slowly, our lips meeting in a kiss of remembrance, of joy, of beauty. (Dunno how the beauty came in, but I needed one more and it just wouldn't go away. Same with the idea of Sage's and Ethel's marriage ._.) Ethel wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing us closer together, as she got out of her little ball of fear. I wrapped my arms around her waist, crushing her to me awkwardly but comfortably. We stayed in that position until we needed breath, and when I looked up I saw that Ash and Meghan were gone.

"Probably doing their own make-outs," Ethel chuckled to herself and I smiled at her. She had moved to sit to my right, leaning her head against my shoulder.

"Or maybe they're disgusted of us," I suggested and Ethel laughed.

"I bet that would be the reason."

**So, PUCK'S BACK! YAY :D**

**But, I just want to ask you, do you think all the problems between Ethel and Puck are over? And, opinion, do you think Ethel should be with Puck, with all the trouble he had given to her? OR, do you think she should be with someone else?**

**Answer if you want, but the answer to the first question will be up whenever I'm done with the next chapter at the end.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Ethel_

I jumped up, stretching a bit from my nap. My back popped in pleasure and I stretched my fingers, making them pop, too. I yawned and fell back to the (still wet) cot and wrapped myself into a ball. Hands shook me, and my eyes opened slowly to Ash's worried gaze. "You... might want to see this," he whispered to me gravely. I groaned.

"If it has something to do with Puck cheating on me, I'm not leaving this cot."

"Then don't," he told me, and the glue that stuck the pieces of my heart together failed. I growled with anger and flipped on my bed.

"I appreciate you telling me, brother," I yawned before snuggling into a cold and damp pillow. This is it. I'm going to stitch my heart together, put it in a cast, write 'Never Again' on the cast, and put the whole thing in a block of ice that cannot and will not melt unless under my direct command. This has been going on too long. I pulled the covers over my head, leaving a small opening for breathing, and wrapped my arms around myself.

A few hours passed, or maybe just minutes, but the covers were thrown off of me and I snuggled myself into a smaller ball. "Give me the stupid covers," I snapped.

"But we have to leave, Ethel!" Puck's voice danced around in my head but I quickly stopped it.

"Why?" I asked, yawning, trying to seem like I don't care that Puck just shattered my heart again.

"Prince Iciness is kicking us out," he replied.

"Why?" I repeated, opening my eyes and looking at the bottom of the cot above me.

"He told us that he can kill us, since we're trespassing, but he's given us time to leave."

"Brother," I called weakly, my arm over my eyes, still beaten down by sleep.

"Yes, Ethel?" Ash answered, and I peered at him when I took my arm off.

"Am I trespassing?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"Not technically," he answered. I smirked, turning on Puck.

"Ha! Now leave me to my sleep. I'm still tired."

"I still want you out," Ash told me, and I sat up.

"And what's your excuse for me?" I asked him, staring at him expectantly.

"I don't want you to get hurt, sister," he told me, and I sighed.

"I've already been pained enough not to care if I'm pained physically, Ash."

"You need to protect Meghan just in case-"

"She's got Puck," I was careful not to snap, so my voice was uncaring, as I looked away at some flowers lining the walls. "He can protect her."

"Ethelia," Ash voiced, and I had no choice but to look at him. "Go home." I growled, getting up out of the bed and storming past him through the door, going into the forests. He just gave me an order I couldn't defy at any cost.

_*A while later...*_

Puck and Meghan caught up with me the next day, around midday, as I stormed with unending anger and sadness past the starting edge of the wyldwood towards where I knew Meghan and Puck were going back to their mortal lives. Puck and Meghan conversed, but I was too far forward to listen. I wouldn't bother if I could, anyway. It is none of my business what they talk about, and anyway, I don't want to listen to Puck talking, after all he did. At one point, Meghan came to my side, Puck beside her. "What happened yesterday that made you storm out?" She asked and I sighed, not slowing my pace and not dropping any of my anger.

"Ethelia is what I call my True Name. My real True Name is much longer, but I cannot remember, much like everybody else. So if anybody learns the name Ethelia, they can do whatever they want me to, and I would have no choice but to comply to their command. You can answer the rest by yourself," I added, going quicker as to get away from them, from my troubles, from countless things, when something fell to my left. Quick as lightning, I was in front of a dryad.

"Help... me..." it pleaded to me and I caught her, kneeling down to help myself support her.

"What happened?" I asked softly, my anger pushed inside the ice block that surrounds my heart.

"My tree... p-poisoned..." and she curled up, turning into plain branches in my arms. Ceasing to exist. I stood up, pulling my anger out, but it was a different anger. Directed at someone else. I carried her to a large tree, muttered a few words, laid her down, and stepped back. The roots of the tree took her underground and I went scrounging for where her tree was.

_*A bit later...* _

I came upon a small clearing where the trees were leaning away, trying to escape, and the little field they left was black with iron infection. I narrowed my eyes. "Iron," I whispered, glaring.

"I thought you killed the Iron King?" Puck's voice bobbed around my ears, but I shook my head feverishly, trying to get it out. Then muffled voices decided to come into my brain and attack it, too.

"I did," I heard Meghan's voice through them, "I mean, he's dead. But Edgebriar said they were following a new Iron King, so the iron must be spreading again."

"_Another _Iron King?" Puck's voice, along with the voices, bounced around in my head again, and I shook it feverishly. "You seem to have missed telling me, Princess. Another king. Dammit. Are they going to just keep popping up everywhere like rats?" A few moments of silence fell, and then Puck's voice came through. "Well, come on. We can't do anything about this now. We need to get you home."

"No," her voice answered in a bit, but my head was busy shaking out voices to look at her incredulously.

"What?" Puck replied, and the voices came back.

"Go away, dammit," I growled under my breath, but they didn't notice.

"I can't go home yet, Puck. Look at this. People are dying. I can't close my eyes and pretend its not happening."

"Why not? You've done enough, Princess. I think you deserve to go home after everything you've gone through. Heck, you already killed one Iron King. Nevernever will go on, trust me."

"What about the Scepter? And the war? Oberon should know Mab is planning to attack him."

"I'm going to get that under control once you two are in the mortal realm," I told them, my head still shaking to get the voices out, but they didn't notice my head shaking. But now, the voices were louder, comprehensible.

_Poor girl._

_Heartbroken girl._

_A poor girl cheated on._

_A girl who says I love you to a man but who says I love you to someone else._

That last one hit me, and I looked up, my head stopping its shaking. 'A girl who says I love you to a man but who says I love you to someone else?' I thought to the voices, right as Puck's words rung in my ears.

"I love you, dammit," was all I heard before I stormed away. And they didn't notice. Of course they didn't.

_*A bit later...*_

At one point of my journey, my body stopped following orders from Ash and started running away for a few hours. I was concerned, but not terribly, knowing that enemies don't know my True(ish) Name and I haven't accepted any contracts recently, especially ones that required a summoning as the price. When I arrived, it was midnight, and I saw that I was in some sort of goblin village. I waited around for a few seconds, waiting for my caller, when Puck and Meghan stumbled in. I rolled my eyes, sitting down, crossing my arms. They didn't notice me. I was half pleased, half annoyed. I was their fucking best friend, and they can't even notice me! "There you are," a certain feline's voice cut through the night, and I saw his silhouette hiding in the shadow of glamour. Wait- how did I see something invisible, even if it's a silhouette? "You are late. I was afraid you had gotten lost, or eaten. But, I suppose it's only human failing that is to blame for the lost of punctuality.

A few quick moments passed, until Meghan cried out, "Grimalkin!"

"Hey, cat," Puck greeted, "long time no see. I guess you're the one responsible with our little Death March?"

Grim yawned, "That is the last time I'm putting a summoning on a human. I could've taken a nice, long nap instead of waiting for you. Did you _walk? _And where's Ethel?"

"How about you open your little yellow eyes and look?" I snapped, and the cat looked around cautiously.

"I am unable to see you, Ethel. Show yourself."

"I'm right here! In front of you!" I shouted. "I don't have glamour wrapped around myself!"

"Then you must have a curse," Grimalkin peered at my general direction. I rolled my eyes, groaning to let them know.

"And exactly where could I have gotten a curse? As far as I'm concerned, nothing-" then I stopped, remembering the voices. That is when they started to not notice me. When they were out of focus, I guessed that they cursed me. "Well, fuck."

"Are you familiar with what cursed you, Ethel?" Grimalkin asked, and I shrugged, but then remembered that they can't see me, so I replied,

"Kind of. While Puck was telling Meghan about his undying-"

"Where are you?!" Puck asked with slight anger, sadness, guilt, and some other emotions.

"Haha, you can't stop me. Anyway, while Puck was confessing his undying love for Meghan, there were voices in my head. They sounded muffled, but then it cleared up a bit, sounding like they were pitying me, but I guess that's just to make me weak and/or to get my attention away from the cursing. Whatever. I don't really care if I'm invisible to everybody or not. I guess it'll make stealing a lot better."

"Then you'll be perfect," Grimalkin's voice told me, then turned to all of us.

"Why are we all here, cat?" Puck asked, trying to glare at me, but was way off.

"I don't want anything from all of you," Grim told, grooming his hindquarters. "I brought you here as a favor for someone else. You will have to take your business up with him. And, if you would, remind him he owes me a boon, since I wasted a perfectly good Summoning on you."

"...What?" Meghan asked, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"HE MEANS ME, MEGHAN CHASE," a thunderous voice rung in my ears with all the voices again, drifting in my brain, and I fell, clamping my hands on my head. "I ASKED HIM TO CALL YOU HERE."

I didn't notice him come out from behind a hut till he was really close to me. I groaned, slithering away with the stench of iron close behind me. Ironhorse.

**What? The question? Oh. The answer is...**

**Drum roll please!**

***Long drum roll***

**Nope. Muahahahaha! You already saw some more details that broke them apart. First, Puck can't stop being a cheating asshole (in my story, in other stories he's not a cheating asshole, or at least I hope not), two, Ethel's invisible! INVISIBLE! INVISIBLE! (If you watch Adventure Time, you'll know what I'm talking about.)**


End file.
